


Video Calls in Space

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: VLD Skies and Their Elements [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Krolia's a Cloud, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mentions of Suicidal Actions, Part of VLD Flames Universe, Rain Lance, Some bits of VLD Season 6, Stormy Cloud Keith, VLD season 6 spoilers, conversation between our two bois, vld season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Separated due to their differing duties, Keith and Lance make calls across space, talking about things past and possible things to come. And perhaps, one call that just gets recorded... (Note: Klance. And VLD Season 6 Spoilers) [Part 6 of VLD Flames AU]





	Video Calls in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. This is late. I kinda made this post season 5? but then I kinda couldn't do much. It was sitting in my computer for months, then Season 6 came out and I realised I could add a touch few more details to this. Like. Just a touch few.
> 
> Anyways, welcome back to VLD Skies and Their Elements or just the VLD Flames AU! Hope this didn't disappoint anyone!
> 
> ... Side note the fic's basically a whole buncha Klance between episode scenes.

"Keith. There was an attack on Olkarion."

"I heard. Is everyone alright?"

"..."

"Lance?"

"We can confirm that what we see is not our Shiro now."

"What happened."

"... we were forced into bonding with our lions on a quantum level, and we happened upon an Astral Plane. All of us were there. Our respective Flames circled us while we waited in zones of light coloured with our respective Lions. The only one empty... was the Black Lion's."

"Lance..."

"I think Hunk, Allura, and Pidge were still a bit skeptical. They called out to him. And... he appeared..."

"Something happened."

"Our bond reformed. It... It is really  _really_  fragile right now. Shiro tried to warn me of something. Probably about whoever was with us. And the 'Shiro' that's been with us had no idea what I was talking about when I asked him about the Void."

"..."

"Did you hear that Matt and Pidge found out that the Flame 'Shiro' has is Cloud?"

"Yeah."

"Pidge is now fully convinced that this Shiro isn't ours. She's started making a few countermeasures. Just in case."

"Hunk? And Allura?"

"On the fence. Both still want to trust him."

"... I'll see if I can find more information. The bases Lotor have been revealing to us have not yielded anything yet."

"Speaking of Lotor, I'm going to see if he knows of anyone capable of manipulating someone from afar. I don't think this Shiro is fully aware of his actions."

"Agreed."

"Same time as usual next week?"

"I'll see if I can... by the way... Lance?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you seriously attempt to recreate the Death Mountain training course in the Olkarion forests?"

"... maybe."

"I really wonder which crazy person in Vongola created that death trap, and what possessed you to learn to make one."

"You try teaching young, instinctively territorial Clouds to work with other elements, Keith, and let's see how you like it. Death Mountain works to bring them together at least."

"If you say so. But I pity Allura and Lotor for having to deal with your brand of crazy."

"Consider it payback for her rather painful teamwork training in the beginning."

"You made your point."

* * *

"So."

"So?"

"Lotor's now emperor. And were certain Voltron would prevent Lotor from attending in any case. So. What happened? And why the hell was Shiro there?"

"Shiro's been increasingly insistent that Lotor is required for peace. And I may have an idea why."

"Did Lotor tell you something?"

"Yeah. The loss of his Cloud has been confirmed to be because she had been compromised by Haggar. The witch is capable of seeing through their eyes. Manipulating them though, he isn't sure."

"The witch manoeuvring Lotor onto the throne? Seems like her."

"Either way, we are sort of compromised ourselves if the witch can spy on us through Shiro."

"Good thing we avoided using Flames all this time?"

"Yeah. I doubt Haggar has any idea what Flames are anyways."

"... We'll be working to extract some of the Blade in the chaos of all the splintered factions. And perhaps take out a few threats as well."

"You do that. I'll keep you updated on the team and the situation with Lotor. And speaking of Lotor, he's been adapting to his Mist Flames well. A little too well."

"'Hiding his emotions' too well? Or 'Starting to make real illusions' too well."

"The first. It's a bit hard to catch on to it, considering he's quite masterful at hiding what he feels with honeyed words."

"I'm guessing Pidge and Matt are constantly surprising him with how easily they see through him most of the time?"

"Got it in one. Allura is a little oblivious, but she's noticing things as well."

"Your training's paying off, I guess?"

"I dunno."

"Have you actually started teaching him the practical applications of Flames though?"

"For Allura? Yes, especially in terms of the Activation factor of Sun Flames. Lotor on the other hand? With how he's unknowingly started taking on the more worrisome traits of the Mist? Yeah, no way I'll letting him mess around with illusions for a while."

"… Is he suspicious that you are helping Allura and not him?"

"Let's be honest, we are lucky the Kral Zera happened and fractured the Galra. Lotor's gotten too busy managing both his new kingdom and relations with us to bother with Flame Training. So that's a no."

"… Thank goodness. I do not want to deal with a Misty Sky as our enemy."

* * *

"Keith?"

"I found her."

"... should I be jealous at this 'her' you are talking about?"

"Idiot. I mean I found my mom."

"Oh. Oooooh. What happened? How did you find her?"

"My latest mission was to extract her, and... things went wrong. She risked the mission for me."

"Mothers will do anything for their children, Keith. Even one they haven't seen for years. But... Keith. You tried to sacrifice yourself again, didn't you."

"Umm..."

"Keith. You might be a Blade. But first and foremost, you are a Paladin of Voltron and our team's overprotective Storm Cloud. We still care for you and need you. So promise me you'll be a bit more careful, and don't try sacrificing yourself again. It's not healthy, and not worth it."

"...Fine."

"So... your mom. Is she hot?"

"Lance! That's my mom you're talking about!"

"I'm kidding, I only have eyes for you Keith."

"...You are such a flirt."

"And proud of it!"

"Be serious!"

"Okay, okay! So... what's her Flame type?"

"...oud"

"I'm not sure I heard you. Could you repeat that?"

"She's a Cloud. Like me."

"And you are definitely part of her territory. Hmm... should I be worried about getting the 'Hurt my child's feelings and I'll kill you' talk from her, then?"

"LANCE!"

"Okay okay! … So, I know you hate me asking this but, when are you coming back?"

"Not sure. Mom's last mission apparently involved locating a canister of pure Quintessence. We're gonna see if we can track it down."

"Alright. Be careful Keith."

"You too Lance."

* * *

"Lance. May I know why the ship was out of contact for HOURS?!"

"WegothitbyawhitelionandAlluraandLotorhadtopartakeinwhatseemedtobeaninheritancetrial?"

"Lance. Repeat that. Slowly."

"We got hit by a white lion in the middle of a white hole. Allura and Lotor had to partake in what seemed to be an inheritance trial."

"So I didn't hear wrongly."

"...You know, I spoke to Shiro during the power outage."

"Hmm?"

"He's aware there's something wrong with him."

"So... definitely not a willing plant?"

"Yeah."

"Ha... with the mission still going on, I won't be able to help with searching for clues. But I guess we can trust him in regards decisions not involving the Galra."

"Don't worry too much about that. Oh, and there's something else."

"What is it?"

"I was listening to Allura about her description of the trial she faced. The way she described it... I was reminded of the records on the Vongola Inheritance Trial."

"You mean how Flame Ghosts sent images of their sins to the current wielder of the Vongola Sky Ring in order to test their resolve and worthiness? That same Trial?"

"Yup. The process is similar too. Apparently the actions you take determine if you are worthy of it."

"And?"

"Allura passed. Lotor failed."

"Geez I wonder why?"

"No sarcasm from you. If anything I would guess that Lotor still clings to the Galra warrior mindset... Or something completely different. We'll be careful, alright Keith?"

"Of course you will. Anyways, I'll see you later. Mom and I finally reached our destination, so don't panic if I don't answer, alright? Love you Lance."

"Love you too, Keith."

* * *

"Hey Keith? I'm not sure when you'll get this but… I'll give you the run down on what's happened lately… Allura's gotten started with her new abilities with Quintessence. Lotor seems to be drawing her in with that natural charisma of his, not that they realise it. A little worried for her if Lotor's been hiding his true nature... Also, Sendak's alive. You remember that guy right? Yeah. He's back and gunning for Lotor's supporters. 'Shiro' has been acting strangely as well, more so than usual. I think that witch is trying to solidify her connection to him…"

-Static-

"Ha… I hope you're okay Keith…"

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you were wondering what I would do with Lotor, well... there's a reason why I made him a Mist, and it's sort of in anticipation to the possible betrayal. And surprise surprise, it did happen. Well. You'll get more VLD KHR stuff soon. I think. After my exams. Here are the season 6 highlights I plan to focus on - Episode 2 Razor's Edge, Episode 3 D&D Altean Edition, Episode 5-7 AKA the fallout of everything, and lastly Post Season 6 ideas. They will be separate shots depending on what I plan on writing on.


End file.
